Ready, Aim, Fire!
|-|Hello= n o t i c e This page is labeled mature content for a reason! Cats mostly Redstar do MESSED UP and SICKENING stuff that certain viewers might find scary. If you are uncomfortable with serious violence and outright torture move on! If you are younger than the age of 13(this is against the Terms of Use but not everyone reads/follows those) please don’t read this! Instead, go to the pages of the characters in here and view the story from there for less graphic imagery. b t w This is a song-fic belonging to Timberdash. Do not use the story or characters without permission. All lyrics belong to Imagine Dragons. The story took a seriously long time to make(I’ve been going at it for a good year now) so please be don’t take knocks at it. Also, the protag is Owl unless stated otherwise. I like to nickname Flystar’s supporters FlyClan and Redstar’s supporters RedClan because why not, so when it appears later, you’ll know what it means. c r e d i t s *Based off the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter *All characters, story, and art(unless stated otherwise) belong to Timber *Cover art by Epi |-|Allegiances= BayClan Leader: Redstar - skinny dark ginger and white tom with a large scar across his face Deputy: Flyface - mottled dark gray and brown tom with a white mask and amber eyes Medicine cats: Maplesong - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Songbird Warriors Ratfang - messy dark gray tom with amber eyes Mistlepelt - black tom with spiky fur and green eyes :Apprentice, Petalpaw Saltbreeze - pale gray she-cat with golden tabby ears :Apprentice, Whitepaw Stingerclaw - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Weteyes - dark gray tom with amber rheumy eyes Oatspeck - mottled brown tom with green eyes Hazecloud - white she-cat with green eyes Blackwillow - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Currentclaw - strong gray tabber tom with blue eyes Beestrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Weedflower - brown and white she-cat with green eyes Birdflight - black tom with white speckled paws and blue eyes Queen Ravensky - expecting black she-cat with blue eyes and a white speckled back Apprentices Petalpaw - dark ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Whitepaw - white tom with a dark ginger and cream speckled tail Elders Blizzardpool- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes SunClan Leader: Applestar - dark ginger she-cat with a paler underbelly and green eyes Deputy: Bumbletail - white tom with a golden striped tail Medicine cat: Vixencry - mottled white and browns she-cat with amber eyes Warrior Creamfrost - pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes |-|1= With out back to the wall, darkness will fall We never quite thought we could lose it all The echoing screams, the air tainted with blood, and the yowls of scared, angry warriors. This was a massacre. An intended massacre. We all knew why Applestar had done it, but none of us cared. Owl stumbled over the dead bodies of her Clanmates, cats she barely knew, and injured warriors. Suddenly, Owl was forced to the ground, the air knocked out of her by gray tabby paws. Owl forced herself to look at her attacker. It wasn’t a SunClan warrior, like she thought, but rather her Clanmate, Currentclaw. |-|2= Ready, aim, fire! Ready, aim, fire! An empire’s fall in just one day. You close your eyes and the glory fades ”You told! I know it!” He hissed. The warrior got off of her, allowing her to stand up. Owl attempted to slash her claws at him, but was easily dodged. Currentclaw lunged toward her throat claws and teeth bared. |-|3= Ready, aim, fire! Ready, aim, fire away Applestar Applestar stumbled, her head blistering. “SunClan retreat!” She screeched. Just like that, her warriors(or at least half of their original numbers) ran out of BayClan camp, Applestar following. After making the jump over the Ivy Stream, her deputy, Bumbletail approached her. “Need help?” “No,” She responded, pushing him away. Bumbletail nodded then turned towards her, a serious expression upon his face. “Why kill a third of the Clan for something we never finished?” |-|4= Off in the distance, there is resistance Bubbling up and festering a little over 4 moons earlier Everyone knew something would happen. Flyface, BayClan deputy, clearly disagreed with Redstar, BayClan’s leader, way of ruling. He wasn’t even subtle about it! As you could’ve predicted, this resulted in some very interesting arguments (usually involving large amounts of profanity) in the middle of camp. Flyface wasn’t as stupid as he appeared to be, so he let Redstar win those arguments. But by the way he talked about the leader behind his back would’ve gotten ANYONE from ANY Clan exiled. |-|5= Hey Mr, Motion, make me a potion Shake it all up with your mystery Owl was out hunting with Currentpaw, Birdflight, her mentor, and Flyface. While Owl managed to catch two minnows, Currentpaw was promptly being scolded by Flyface for not “caring enough” or something like that. |-|Polls= Was this good/good so far? Yes Kinda Dunno Kinda not No Should I continue this story? Yes Kinda Dunno Kinda not No Favorite character? Redstar Owl Applestar Flystar/Flyface Petalpaw/Petalsplash Whitepaw/Whitetuft Currentclaw Beestrike These aren’t all the choices/my favorite isn’t here Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Song Articles Category:Mature Content